Renacer
by Flame'sChild
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que tu próxima descendencia estaría condenada a una existencia inmortal?  Es la pregunta que Hohenheim se ha planteado por mucho tiempo...y es la pregunta que está por ser respondida.  Un lindo oneshot dedicado a Hohenheim


_**RENACER**_

Las sombras reinaban en tan silencioso lugar, apenas una tenue luz irradiaba en algún pequeño rincón, desprendiendo suaves destellos en los objetos cercanos.

El reloj marcaba una hora entre la noche y el día, pero no iba a averiguar de cuál se trataba, realmente le importaba muy poco.

Yacía sentado sobre un mullido sofá, recargando los brazos sobre las piernas, mientras que su cabeza la mantenía hacia abajo. Reposando sobre una mesita de cristal, se encontraban unos viejos anteojos, que apenas reflejaban la luz que proporcionaba la lámpara cercana, y un vaso que contenía una pequeña cantidad de líquido amarillento, mismo que poseía la botella a su lado.

Sentía el sudor recorrer sus sienes, advertía un nefasto escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y no se creía capaz de contener el temblor en sus manos. Jamás había experimentado tales sensaciones, o quizás sí, aunque ciertamente ya no lo recordaba, era imposible saberlo; quería huir, escapar al frío de la noche y entregarse a ella para que ésta lo rodease con su helada dulzura, sin permitirle entender lo que sucedía...pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Aún estás aquí?-preguntó una voz, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Al voltear, distinguió entre la penumbra la silueta de una mujer, parada en el marco de la puerta; como respuesta, dio un seco asentimiento de cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarle asiento en tan amplio mueble, sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras se acercaba y tomaba la botella semi vacía.

-¿Así es como "bajas a tranquilizarte"? El alcohol nunca ha sido bueno para estas cosas, es más, ocurre justo el efecto contrario.

Ah vaya, era bueno saberlo, sobre todo cuando ya te habías terminado poco más de la mitad de la bebida embriagante.

Aún consternado, se disculpó con voz ronca y tomó el vaso, antes de beber el escaso contenido de un trago. Incrédula, la mujer se lo arrebató y desapareció por unos momentos tras un corto pasillo que conducía a la cocina, regresando poco después con otro vaso, esta vez repleto de leche.

-Vamos, tómate esto, evitará que pases una mala mañana-musitó, ocultando en su voz la orden directa. Como no quería confrontar aquellos ojos feroces, le obedeció sin dudarlo.- Si te encuentras demasiado cansado, adolorido e irritable, no serás de gran ayuda para nadie.

-Tú sabes el motivo por el que ahora no quisiera estar sobrio.-le espetó, depositando el vaso vacío sobre la mesita y señalando las escaleras de madera al fondo, las cuales, conducían al piso de arriba.

-¿De verdad? Entonces yo te daré dos motivos por los que no te conviene amanecer ebrio.-amenazó ella, alzando ambos puños. Pese a su mediana estatura y su rostro surcado de arrugas, la mujer inspiraba autoridad y temor...mucho temor.

Inevitablemente soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la escena, para después sonreír tristemente y recargarse en el respaldo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que emitía el mecanismo del reloj situado en algún lugar del cuarto.

-Discúlpame por todo esto, no es esa mi intención, ya lo sabes-susurró, quebrando con el silencio asentado-Es sólo que...deseo y no deseo estar allá arriba.

-Es comprensible: estás nervioso, ansioso por lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir.

-No.

-¿No?-se extrañó la mujer, arqueando una ceja-Qué raro, creí que a todos nos pasaba.

-Curiosamente, no estoy nervioso ni ansioso. Sabes que yo no soy _como los demás_.

-Bueno, pero ésa no es suficiente razón para ahogarte en el alcohol y la melancolía.

-¿Por qué no? El alcohol ayuda a olvidar cuando no ves salida alguna y sólo debes esperar.

-¿Quién dijo que no había salida? ¡No es un camino cerrado, cielo santo! ¿Qué clase de ideología te has estado planteando durante todos estos meses?-interrogó ella, alterada por la seriedad de sus palabras.

-¡Cualquiera menos la de la felicidad!-replicó, aturdido por lo que acontecía.

-¿Por qué no la felicidad? ¿Es que te gustaría vivir en la miseria?

-Sí, realmente me gustaría...

-¡Mentira! Ni siquiera tú mismo puedes creer lo que acabas de decir.

-No me conoces...

-Ah, claro que te conozco, y lo suficiente como para decir con seguridad que lo último que querrías en tu larga vida sería estar solo.

-¡Siempre se puede cambiar de opinión...!

-No siempre y menos, ante este tipo de situaciones.

-¿¡Cómo puedes asegurarlo!

-Porque te he visto sonreír, llorar y enfadarte a su lado. _Te he visto vivir_.

-Pero nunca me viste sufrir...

-¿Así que es eso? ¿Estás sufriendo por algo que debería brindarte todo lo contrario?

-¡Tengo miedo!-explotó, levantándose de su lugar y encarándole, sintiendo la sangre irse repentinamente de su rostro. Ella se sorprendió ante esto, mas permaneció sin decir palabra-Tengo miedo...miedo, de haber creado a alguien como yo...Miedo de haber creado un monstruo. ¿Cómo podríamos lidiar con ello? Aquel diminuto ente, que no tiene la culpa de los errores que cometió su progenitor, estaría condenado a ver a los demás morir, mientras que su cuerpo no envejece jamás. ¡Dime cómo, Pinako! ¡Dímelo!

Tras declarar tales cosas, cayó de rodillas, rendido y agotado por el peso que oprimía su pecho. Lentamente, la mujer se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándole comprensivamente.

-N-no lo sé, realmente no tengo una respuesta para tu pregunta-admitió, con voz quebradiza, separándose de él-Pero así como tú temes que tal cosa pudiese ocurrir, yo siento que es imposible. Tu misma esposa te lo dijo: no eres un monstruo, por ende, tu descendencia no lo será.

-¿Y si lo fuera?

-La querríamos tanto como te queremos a ti, idiota-respondió Pinako, dándole un leve golpe en su hombro.- No vuelvas a pensar en ese tipo de estupideces ¿de acuerdo? Haces que mi sangre hierva.

-Lo intentaré...-dijo, tras colocar una mano sobre sus ojos y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahhh, creo que mi presión se elevó hasta el techo. En serio, procura no hacerme enfadar de esa manera nuevamente: quiero llegar a conocer a mi futura nieta.

-¿Cuándo nacerá?

-En dos o tres meses-contestó ella, orgullosa.- Urey no deja de repetírmelo.

-Al menos sabes el género-repuso, mirándola por fin.- Trisha le comentó al doctor que no quería saberlo, dijo que deseaba una sorpresa para ambos.

-Oh, estoy segura de que será una agradable sorpresa.-concedió Pinako, sonriendo abiertamente. Él le correspondió el gesto y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, un repentino sonido se apoderó de toda la casa. Un sonido que pareció alebrestar y terminar con el silencio que la noche proporcionaba, anunciando la llegada del nuevo día: era el sonido de un llanto.

Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente y él intentó caminar hacia las escaleras, pero sus piernas no le respondían. De inmediato, escuchó pasos que bajaban los peldaños, encontrándose pronto con un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio, cuya bata de médico se hallaba impregnada de sangre, Parecía que iba a saltar de la emoción.

-¡Felicidades, es un niño, Hohenheim!-exclamó, aproximándose a él y tomándole de su brazo, conduciéndolo escaleras arriba.

_Un niño..._

_Es un bebé varón, un pequeño._

-¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Trisha no puede esperar más a que lo veas!

_¿Cómo será? ¿Se parecerá a ambos?_

_Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su carácter..._

_¿Veré en él algún rastro que indique que no estará condenado como yo?_

Pronto, se vio dentro de la habitación que les pertenecía.

La escena al principio era un tanto desagradable: toallas y trapos impregnados de un color carmesí, la enfermera cubierta en sudor con sus ropas manchadas de sangre por igual. Sin embargo, todo mejoró cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con la esmeralda de su amada, quien le sonrió con dulzura; lucía agotada, pero sumamente feliz, mientras sujetaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, cubierto por una manta naranja.

-Ven, amor, acércate.-le pidió, extendiendo su débil brazo. Esta vez, reaccionó con mayor rapidez, atravesando el tramo que los separaba y tomando la mano de su esposa.

-¿C-cómo te sientes?

-Fatal...pero eso no tiene importancia ahora-respondió, levemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Por el otro lado, y discretamente, el doctor Urey, junto con la enfermera, abandonaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos para impedir que alguien más quebrara tan conmovedor momento. Casi de inmediato, la mujer bajó su mirada hacia el bultito, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vamos mi niño, saluda a tu padre.

-Trisha, no creo que sea el momento adecua- -intentó decir, viéndose interrumpido por los brazos de ella, que sostenían el cuerpecito, y que le obligaron a sostenerlo.

Ahí lo vio entonces: su cabello era rubio, su piel, blanca bajo las manchas de sangre que aún tenía por el reciente parto. Lentamente, el bebé abrió sus ojos pero en cuanto descubrió que había sido separado de la calidez de su madre, comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente.

-Oh no... ¡Trisha! ¿Qu-qué hago ahora?

-Háblale, cariño. Háblale y hazle saber que está a salvo contigo-respondió la aludida, soltando una risita ante el nerviosismo que presentaba su esposo.

-Emh...bien...eso es, tranquilo, bebé. N-no pasa nada, estoy aquí-dijo entre tartamudeos, al principio sin éxito. Poco a poco, el niño se calmó, tornando sus mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo; así, volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los del hombre que le sostenía. Eran hermosos y únicos: dorados como el sol, resguardando en ellos un extraño brillo.

-Se parece a ti, ¿no lo crees?

-S-sí, mucho.-contestó, entre risas nerviosas. El niño le miró curioso y después, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que suavemente cerraba su manecita alrededor del enorme dedo índice que tenía cerca.

-¿Lo ves? Le agradas, ya te ha reconocido como su papá-comentó la castaña, mirando aquella escena, conmovida.

-Tiene tu sonrisa.-admitió él en voz baja, cuyo rostro había quedado oculto bajo la sombra que proyectaba su pequeño flequillo. En ese instante, un rayo de luz traspasó los cristales de la ventana y llegó hasta su faz, descubriéndose entonces que las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

-Oh, Hohenheim...Ven aquí-pidió Trisha una vez más, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia él. Lentamente se aproximó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su esposa, aún sosteniendo al bebé.- ¿Cómo se llamará?

Usando un brazo para limpiar las lágrimas, dejó que transcurriesen unos minutos de silencio, perdiéndose entre la luminosidad que brindaba la calidez del sol, hasta que finalmente la idea llegó a su mente.

-Edward...

-Es un lindo nombre, me gusta-concedió ella, tras tomarse un momento de meditación, acariciando el cabello del pequeño.- Edward Elric. Tu hijo.

-_Nuestro hijo_.-corrigió él, abrazando a su amada, siendo correspondido al instante.

Poco después, el precioso bebé de mirada dorada dormitaba tranquilamente sobre el regazo de su madre, quien rendida ante el cansancio, también había cerrado los ojos y finalmente caído en el sopor.

Él en cambio contemplaba de pie, el maravilloso paisaje que se extendía delante: la estrella incandescente por fin había terminado de elevarse, iluminando los verdes campos de aquel humilde pueblo y despertando a las personas que residían en éste.

Su hogar estaba justo ahí, no podía buscar otro lugar: amigos incondicionales, personas caritativas y por supuesto, una familia a quien amar. Era ahí donde pertenecía; la mejor prueba de todas, yacía en la mirada de su hijo, libre de la sombra del pasado y símbolo de la propia redención.

Por primera vez, se sentía renacer en una nueva vida: la vida de un padre.


End file.
